the ultimate probleme
by soft-biscuit
Summary: Veronica is in the FBI and so is Logan. What will happen? Pairing LoVe. Rated T, for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Okay people, listen up!" Agent Morris said. "There have been a few calls from the Balboa County Sheriff, umm..." She looks at her notes "...Keith Mars. I would like two agents to come with me to investigate."

Many people raised their hands, except the person who had always wanted to know Veronica's life before she came to the FBI - all she knew was her father's name was Keith, she grew up in Neptune, California and that she had the worst taste in men.

How did she knew all that?

Veronica talked in her sleep some nights, and once she had screamed "No Cassidy, don't jump!" - and the next morning when she had asked who Cassidy was, Veronica just said "One of the people that I put my trust in and they betrayed me."

Sunny never bothered her again about her past because all questions would be answered the same way, with little to no information.

"Okay Agent Vonthaf, and your partner Agent Mars."

"Shit." Veronica mumbled.

"What did you say Mars?"

"Can't wait." She lied

"Disperse." Agent Morris announced. "Except you, Agent Mars."

Veronica waited until the room was empty to go sit in the seat diagonally to the lead agent.

"Yes, Agent Morris?"

"I put you on this case because I know you have contacts from your past life in Neptune. So go get your stuff and meet me and Vonthaf at the airport in one hour."

~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;

"Plane to Los Angeles, California boarding at gate 3. Plane to Los Angeles boarding at gate 3."

"Come on Mars, we haven't got all day." Sunny said

As they passed through the gate, all they had to do was show their badge and they let them pass. As they were walking, Veronica looked at her ticket and saw that she had a 1st class ticket.

"Hey Sunny, what's Your seat in the plane?"Veronica asked

"Umm." She checked her ticket "Coach, row 5, seat 3."

Veronica turned to her boss. "Why do I have a 1st Class ticket when Sunny has a coach?"

"Someone from Neptune sent us some money when they learned that you were one of our agents on this case." Morris said

"Great now I'm going to get treated like royalty when my best friend is flying coach." Veronica whined "Do you want my ticket Sunny?"

"No way I'm taking your ticket when someone paid a great deal for you to have this."

"Come on Sunny, it's not as if I wanted this." She begged.

"Nope. I'm not taking your ticket and that's final."

"You shouldn't argue with Ronnie here, she always gets what she wants."

Veronica turned around. "Logan?"

"You two know each other?"Morris asked.

"You can say that, I guess" Logan replied.

"Agent Mars and Agent Vonthaf, this is Special Agent Logan Lester."

"Lester, really Logan?"

"Yes and you better not start this."

"Start what?" Sunny spoke up.

"The whole thing about me not being a real Lester and all that shit 'cos I didn't want to be recognised at Virginia when I went to college with Ronnie here."

"Ronnie?" Sunny asked

"My old nickname. I thought I blackmailed Dick to stop calling me that." Veronica said.

"Dick?" Still confused

"Richard Casablancas Jr. Phoenix Enterprises." Logan replied.

"Okay. So now that we all know each other, we can board the plane that will leave with out us." Veronica said

"Let's go." Agent Morris said "We got to go, Sheriff Mars will be waiting for us at Los Angeles Airport to escort us to the Neptune Grand."

"Great Dad will hug me for _HOURS. _Please don't make me go. Logan, please help me."

"Yeah right! As if I'm going to help you being helpless, I'm going to mock you after!" He joked.

"Sunny?"

"Nope."

"Agent Morris?"

"If what Agent Lester says is true, it will be hilarious to see you squirm."

"Thanks a lot, Logan"

"No Problem."

"I hate you."

"No, you love me." He said as we were walking towards the air plane.

"Oh, god."

"You rang?"

"Shut up Logan!"

He chuckled and escorted me to the first class seats.

"You bought me the first class ticket!"

"I would have thought that you would have already figured it out."

"Thank you." She replied "I don't know what I would have done if I had to fly back to Neptune in coach."

"Well, you did want to switch your ticket with Agent Vonthaf."

Once we were seated, I answered. "I don't like being on top of everyone and you should have known that."

"Oh, I do. I's just you complained in all of your e-mails for the first week after you landed that you, and I quote, would NEVER EVER ride back in coach even if your life depended on it."

"Smarty pants." She rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She kissed the corner of his lips.

He turned to look at her eyes "If I just bought you a ticket, and that's what I get, I guess you will have to take the second bedroom in my suite."

"You took your old suite?"

"Euhhh..." he joked "Yeah, kinda."

"Ass hole!"She whispered-screamed

"We are ready for take-off. Please put your seat belts on." The woman on the speaker asked.

"It's going to be okay, Logan. I know you hate take-offs."

He took a deep breath, actually 3 deep breaths. The plane takes off and there they go, back to Neptune.

The women on the speaker spoke again "We are now in the air, you can now move freely as you wish. The movie this afternoon will be 'The Long Haul' with the late Great Aaron Echolls"

Veronica heard a chuckled beside her. "Everyone thinks that he was a God."

"Not everyone. There's me, Dad, Wallace, Mac, Weevil and especially you and Duncan."

"I didn't think that ALL your friends hated my dearest dad."

"Weevil hates him because he killed Lilly, so does Duncan and you and me, Wallace, me, dad and Mac hate him because he almost killed me and dad. So you see there's a lot of people who really hate him, not just you. And most but not least, you and I hate him because he's a fucking ass hole who wouldn't think twice before hitting anybody and even won't think to hit you." She finished her speech when she saw he had tears in his eyes

"Hey, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just didn't think there were a lot of person who still cared about me."

"Hey, you became close with Mac and Wallace when we dated the last time."

"I have to tell you something, though."

"What is it, Logan? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I'm still..." He said mumbling the rest.

"Can you repeat that please?"

"I'm still hung-up-on-you." He said the end fast

"Huh?"

"OK, here we go. I'm still hung up on you."

She didn't know what to say.

What am I supposed to say to a guy that I obviously still love, and who just confessed that he, too, still loves me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Hey guys, this is the first chapter of my new story… I don't know if I should continue it or delete it. So click that R/R button!! For those who was reading "I wish he knew she was here", I lost my interest in it but I PROMISE that I will continue as fast as I can.**

**( : ~*Soft-Biscuit*~ : )**


	2. Chapter 2

(What the hell do I say to him? Do I come up with yet another excuse to why we can't do this again or do I finally tell him that I do love him?)  
"Hmm... Logan I don't know what to say to you"

Veronica knew this was going to be a long and awkward flight by the look on Logan's face. She was about to continue when Logan began to speak.

"Veronica..."

"No Logan hears me out first... I wasn't lying when I said I don't know what to say to you but I do know what I should say to you and what I want to say to you"

Confused by what Veronica just said Logan still asks  
"Umm... What is it that you think you should say to me?"

(God this is going to hurt him...)  
Taking a second to collect her thoughts Veronica continues to explain  
" That we don't need this right now... Remember what happened last time; we put us in a compromising position on an assignment. Seriously Logan why put ourselves through that again... Why put ourselves through that worry, you know that you would worry more about me then yourself and vice versa.

Staring at her, Logan realizes that Veronica is waiting for him to say something  
"Veronica I know you know that I am still going to worry about you and want to protect you any way I can.

"Yeah I know... But still."

Okay... So what was it that you wanted to say to me?"

Looking away from Logan for the first time out the window at staring at nothing  
(For the love of god Veronica just tell Logan you love him already... You can do this... I can do this)  
" I l-l-love you to Logan"

(Okay Logan give me some sort of sign that you are still functioning)  
"Logan are you okay?"  
not expecting what he just heard, Logan was pretty sure he almost went into shock  
"sorry what"  
" I asked if you were okay?"  
"Veronica? Why wouldn't I be? You just told me you loved me... You don't know how long I have wanted to here you say that."  
" look Logan just because I said I love you doesn't mean I want to rush into us again. Like I said before..."  
"I understand why and I agree with you. We don't have to work it out right now but we will okay?"

"Alright"

" was it hard to say?"  
(See Veronica was that so hard?)  
" what was hard to say"  
" that you love me"  
"shut up Logan" as she playfully punches him  
It was then that Logan gently Veronica to him and they cuddled together for the rest of the flight. Although they were not officially back together they were eventually going to get there

(This... Me and Logan feels right now let just hope we can survive Neptune)

**So sorry guys….I know that it's been a while but here you go. You can all thank Jayderka for this chapter and the next too. I really had writers block so, I'm very sorry guys. :) Reviews will inspire me and Jayderka both (:**


	3. Chapter 3

(I wish it would just stay like this forever... Me and Logan having nothing to do with the outside world. Here we are happy... But that is not going to last to long... Here we come Neptune)

finally getting off the plane with Logan by her side and with agent Morris and sunny not to far behind her

(my god something must be seriously wrong with me?? I am willing enter my own personal pit in hell)

Veronica could already feel the hold Neptune had on her back then slowly creeping up on her and she was pretty sure Logan was having the exact same feeling. As if Logan could read her thought asks  
" this isn't going to good is it?"  
" it's Neptune"

(Why the hell am I even going back there? Sure I know it's for an assignment but I know absolutely nothing about and neither does Logan... This can not be good if Morris is not saying anything... But nothing good happens in Neptune right?)

Veronica was pulled from her thoughts by the voice of the one man she has always loved... Her dad. When she realized it was him, she literally almost knocks him over with the speed she was running at. Sure she hasn't seen him in almost two years, but she had her reasons and he understood that.

"Who's your daddy?"  
"I still hate it when you say that... But you are"

It wasn't until she heard sunny say something that Veronica caught on to the fact that she Forgot that sunny, agent Morris and Logan were even there

" way to act 25 Veronica? And here I thought you were more mature then the new summer interns"  
" ha-ha... I'm just making up for lost time I always had to be the mature one when I was living at home... Right pops?  
"Sure Veronica"  
" so I guess I have some introductions... Well one I guess. Dad this is sunny"  
Veronica gestures towards sunny  
" and you already know agent Morris and Logan"

They didn't have much time they need to get to Neptune , so Keith gave Logan a quick nod and shook agent Morris's hand

"yeah I do and very nice to meet you sunny sure I wish it wasn't for the reason it is but anyways we have along drive to Neptune, so we better get going and I'm pretty sure sacks is getting a little impatient out there"

( I still have a chance to turn around and leave... Both me and Logan. We could go to Canada or something. Surely this assignment can't be that bad that they need all four of us? Really if they needed us they could just call... I have to stop thinking this or else I will actually go though with it)

" earth to mars...you still on this planet?"  
" that wasn't funny in high school nor in college or through training nor in the field and it still isn't funny now Logan"  
" I couldn't help and think it is funny... Besides it got your attention didn't it?"  
"Whatever... I think sunny was wrong about me I think the summer interns are more mature then you are"  
" that's why you love me so much"  
" how about we just get in the van okay?

Once everyone's luggage was in the van and everyone was comfortable they hit the high way. They were not even on the high way for an hour before veronica's curiosity got the best of her

"so dad what exactly is happening in Neptune?"

Deciding on whether to tell her and Logan now or later, Keith decides to wait until they get to the hotel. Neptune has already done so much her and Logan... Yet it's still not done with them.

"Look Veronica I know you and your curiosity but I think its best we wait till we get to the Grande okay?  
" okay dad? But can you at least tell me if this is going to make me hate Neptune even more?  
"Honey you know Neptune..."

(This really can't be good if my dad can't even tell me what is going on...)

Four hours later.... Still in the van getting closer and closer to the "pit in hell". Both Veronica and Logan can feel Neptune getting closer and they are beginning to regret taking this assignment... Sure it brought them together but it was also most likely going to tare them apart.

"Welcome to Neptune... More like welcome to hell. Seriously you think this place would be deserted by now after how much has happened in this town and you'd think someone would at least have the decency to put a warning on that sign telling people that if they stayed to long enough they would not have a chance in hell of escaping Neptune after that"

Veronica following Logan's lead to lighten the mood

" really now? Is that why we never left Neptune after high school? Cause either way we would never truly be free of Neptune?  
"Yes exactly my point... We couldn't even stay away for two years. It still has its hold on us"

Another silence fell over the van until sunny spoke up

" this maybe to personal of a question but what is so bad about Neptune? Why hate it so much?

Though the question was directed at veronica...It was Logan that answered the question looking at Veronica

"let me guess Veronica put a block on your internet connection and any other Internet connection you may have or could have used so you didn't search the Internet for answers to what she talks about in her sleep?"  
" she did but kind of understand why... I have had my past plaster all over the Internet and in the newspaper I would do anything possible to hide it if I wasn't ready to have it known:"

(Why must I talk in my sleep and why must my past haunt me... I swear somewhere in my sub conscious I knew I would be coming back to Neptune and I was just prepping myself for it)

It was then that Veronica intercepted the conversation

" Sunny it's not that I don't trust you... And I'm sorry if I made you feel I didn't trust you. It's just like Logan said life in Neptune can get really bad and that is putting it gently. You were right about me... anyways I just wasn't ready to let you in and I hope you understand why I did what I did. I will tell you everything that happened here and maybe you will understand me a bit better... Okay?"  
"Thanks Veronica"

(Neptune is going strike yet again... I just know it and what you expected never happens...)


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the drive to the neptune grand was akward Veronica was lost in  
her own world, curious as to why she needed to be here, she wasn't ready to  
face this place yet not after all that has happened... Pulling up to the  
Grand, Veronica realized that maybe this was going to be more difficult then  
she though

( Home sweet home)

Once they had all their stuff out of the van, Veronica, Sunny, Logan and agent  
Morris all went to the front desk to check in, already everyone had their room  
keys and everything they all went there separate ways but Veronica hadn't  
planned on following Logan to his suite or the fact that he already cancelled  
her room, sure he said something about it on the plane and not she was about  
to complain about it because she was with the two men she loved

( the only good thing that has happened so far is that I have Logan and my dad  
are with me...)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Argh!! Logan why did you have to get the presidential suite? And why am I  
putting myself through this? God I really must be crazy!)

"Hasn't changed, Keith?"  
"Not really Logan, same old Neptune"

(I'll say so...)

Logan could tell that Veronica thinking the same thing as he was that she  
didn't want to be here anymore then he did... Although he didn't know why he  
was here, which was kinda strange seeing how you are usually filled in about  
an assignment before you hop on plane but he knew that he had be here and he  
came. He just needed answers...

"Look Keith I know that Sunny and Morris knows what is going on... But why keep  
this information from me and Veronica? You know you both of us and you know that we wouldn't be here if we didn't feel we needed to so we are either going to get answers or we leave and doubt Veronica would have a problem with this..."

(Note to self... Tell Logan to stay out of my head and stop reading my mind)

"Logan I understand but I need you to be patient with me okay? The reason we  
haven't told you to anything is- I don't know how to explain it... It has  
connections to both of your pasts"

Looking down at his daughter Keith knew that it wasnt going to be good...

"Just trust me on this you two... You both will know everything soon okay"

(I really don't want to argue exspecially with dad tonight...)

"Dad you know me... And you know Logan. No! That is not good enough dad! Not  
when it's a touchy subject like our past. Understanding that it is you that  
kept it from us and still are so dad can either you tell us soon or so help me I  
am out of here and on the first plane back home"

Knowing that this would happen Keith couldn't understand why he felt the need  
to keep it from his daughter and Logan... Sure he knows that agent Morris went  
against every reguation that she was suppose to follow just so Keith could  
them himself, now he can't even bring himself to say it

"Veronica you have to understand..."

Right now she didn't care what her father had to say, a frankly that was a new  
feeling for her, she never felt anything like this towards her father...  
Ever.

"Dad I really don't care right now... I know you think you are protecting me  
and Logan, I get that and I thank you for that but we are 25 years old and we  
have seen more then someone twice our age and that was just us in high school  
and college and now aside from the fact that we are both FBI agents, we have  
seen a lot. Really dad there is no point what so ever for you keep anything  
from us. So I am giving you one day dad, to get over the need to protect us  
and tell us everything. If you can't do that then I am gone..."

"Okay then..."

Veronica was still pissed after Keith left and Logan knew it wouldn't be smart to  
get in her way but he did it anyways, he knew it was a death wish but they  
were in this together...

"Really Veronica? An ultamatium?"  
"Logan what did you want me to do? You said so yourself, you didn't want to be  
here unless you knew what was going on and I agree with that. He knows what he's doing, aside from the fact that he's doing it intentionally. He's treating us like we are weak, like we can't protect ourselves...I just can't handle that, I hated that feeling - hate feeling like that..." crying, Veronica knew she couldn't handle much more, so she went to bed without another word leaving Logan standing there. Logan knew after that it was just best to leave her to be with herself and to calm down so he followed her lead and went to bed, even though he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning...

'I REALLY HATE NEPTUNE!!' was all Veronica was thinking when see woke up the next morning but she had expected that but what she didn't expect is to find Logan in her bed...

"Jesus Christ Logan!"

"What?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but what are you doing in bed?"

"Don't worry, nothing happened I swear and I'm not here because I was hoping  
something would..."

"No really... Because I'm pretty sure nothing happened last night because first  
of all I'm fully dressed and second I wouldn't have let something happened!"

"Okay then... So I guess I should go back to my room... Did you want me to  
order any room service?"

"No"

"Alright"

Logan had some ideas as to why Veronica was so angry, but what he didn't know  
he was going to find out... Usually ending in a screaming match.

Few hours later...

Veronica found Logan sitting on the couch watching tv, at first he didn't notice her but when he did the only thing that ran through his mind was here it comes...

" Logan I'm sorry"

Logan definitely could not hide the stunned look that was on his face. He didn't expect that at all...

He was still starting at Veronica for a good five mintues before she said  
something

"What? What did I do that you are giving me that look Logan?"

"Nothing I just wasn't expecting 'I'm sorry Logan' ". To be honest I expecting to have you kinda come out here and yell at me.... I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing it should be me. I shouldn't have snapped at you... But I guess I just was a little surprised to fine you where you were this moring but that is not a reason for me to act the way I did..."

( Come on Veronica pull youself together... I will not cry again, I can't, I won't...)

No matter how much she willed herself not to cry again, she could feeling the sting of them and knew that there was just no point in trying to stop them. Not being able to keep himself from comforting Veronica, he carefully pulled her to his side on the couch and just sat there and held her...

"Its okay, it's going to be okay."

"I hope so.... About that room service?

Done with their breakfast, Logan and Veronica went about there day. Granted they spent most of the morning on the couch in each others arms talking about everything from freshman year to what happened this moring and everything in between.

"Logan?"  
"Yeah Veronica?"  
"Why were you in my bed this morning?"  
"Ah... I was there because I heard you tossing and turning not to mention the crying and I figured I should check on you to see if you were okay and when I saw you I realized that you weren't doing okay so I held you until you fell a sleep, planning on going back to my room after but I guess I fell asleep shortly after.

A little embarssed by the fact that yet again Veronica was letting everything get the best of her... To the fact that she is crying in her sleep and having the nightmares again was embarrassing.

(What the hell makes me so damn special? Why did this damn town have to do such a number on me?)

"By the way what had you so upset that you were crying?"

"Hmm... I really don't know what caused it but my guess I was just taking in to much at one time. With us starting up again, the frustation with my dad not telling us anything and with what he did tell us, the nightmares I keep having and being back in Neptune.... I guess it was just too much for me to handle all at once"

(ah... Here comes the relationship conversation... You couldn't avoid it forever Veronica, as much as I wanted to)

Veronica knew he was going to pick at that one, yet she couldn't prepare herself for this conversation. She could try but it just never worked out that way..."

(Here it comes... The yelling and screaming)

"Veronica if our relationship is too much for you..."

"No Logan... Our relationship is a good thing, the reason I said it was, us has a way of - we have - it's just we don't work the best and I don't mean that like it sounds, it just we have a way of hurting each other and I don't believe either one of us could handle that again..."

"Veronica we are not those to people anymore, we haven't been for a long time"

"I understand that but Logan we have never been able to have a healthy relationship, you loved me and I couldn't - it was - we were - I was too afraid to love you. I was always trying to find something wrong with our relationship even if there was nothing wrong. This just created the problem but no matter what happened we always ended up in the same argument... Naming each and every one of each others flaws and faults..."

(I knew this was going to hard... Keep it together Veronica)

"You know you can't take the blame for all that was wrong with our relationship Veronica, I had my faults to some bigger then others but they are still there"

"I know... But even though we know now what we did wrong and what we didn't still doesn't mean we aren't going to revert back to the way we handled things. Logan we always promised it was going to be different and it was but we always ended the same way"

Hurt by what she was saying, Logan couldn't figure out what she meant by all  
of this. She just told him she loved him yesterday and know she is telling him that they aren't going work"

"Veronica if you didn't want us again then why did you tell me you loved me? Was it just to get back at me for what happened five years ago because if it was you did a damn good job, you succeeded?"

Logan was pissed; he couldn't think or even wanted to believe that Veronica could be that girl. She is the love of his life for god sakes.. He couldn't even look at her, he wanted to but he knew either he was going to get his heart broken again or he was going to break heart her again... Either way it was going to be painful.

When he finally did look at her he realized that, he just screwed up his chance with here just because of a single doubt he had in her... Then it clicked that he was seeing how Veronica thought.

"Logan if you think I could be that girl... We've been in each others lives since we were twelve for god sakes... I thought you knew me but I guess I was wrong"

Veronica got up to leave and made it to the door only to be stopped by Logan's voice, and by the sound of it he knew what he said was wrong and she knew that she reacted to it wrong to so she went back to the couch...

"No! I don't think you could be that girl but I think I now understand everything you just said and why… I had one single doubt for a spilt second and I could have lost you...I undertand now and I am not saying this to insult you, but you always doubted me and never took the time to think that it wasn't me cause that was easier and easier to protect yourself from anymore pain... I now know why you gave in so quickly..."

"Logan... That maybe a part of the reason. But you should now that I never intentionally- well I did but you get the point, it was easier to blame you because it was easy for me to create a problem with you to blame it on... Instead of trying to find the actual problem within myself..."

After that conversation both Veronica and Logan settled in a comfortable silence and watched TV and a few movies for the rest of the day and they enjoy the time to just be with each other. When it finally to difficult for Veronica to stay awake she got up to go to bed only to be stopped by Logan.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Bed... we have long day tomorrow"

Figuring veronica was right to go to bed Logan got up as well but stopped at the door.

"Well then goodnight and I'll see you in the morning...What time are we meeting your dad, sunny and Morris tomorrow?"

"At twelve.... You could stay with me tonight?"

"Are you sure that is good idea Veronica? I mean isn't that kind of rushing things... I thought you wanted to go slow"

Insulted by what he was saying Veronica couldn't believe that just came out of Logan's mouth she went in high school veronica mode and just let the sarcasms kick in.

"How did that taste coming out of your coming mouth?"

"Huh?"

"That had to be what the first time you said anything close to doubt when it came to being in a girls bed... What is wrong with you? I invite you into my bed and you don't want to be there but when I don't invite you I find you there..."

"first of all nothing is wrong with me and second you make it sound like I have absolutely no self control what so ever and thirdly it's not that I don't want to spend the night with you... I do"

"Then what is the problem Logan?"

"absolutely nothing..."

So that was that they both went to bed, Veronica was passed out within in ten minutes but Logan on the other hand stayed up for awhile just enjoying having Veronica in his arms something or someone was going to happen that was going to tough for them again he could just feel it coming... It always did.

But then again that was Neptune..


	5. Chapter 5

Logan had already been up nearly a couple of hours now but just couldn't bring himself to wake up Veronica so he just laid there watching her, she looked so much a peace right now it was reassuring to Logan to know that she could be okay so he let her sleep a little while longer, but he didn't know she had actually be awake for the past half hour. Veronica was happy to stay where she was forever if she could, but she knew she had to "wake up" soon.

"Good morning, little miss sunshine"

"How long have you been up Logan?"

"About ten minutes... why?"

"Just wondering that's all"

"Okay? Are you ready for today?"

"I- we need to be, were in this together right? And besides my dad needs us to be. He wouldn't have asked if he didn't. He knows we have a "certain" perspective..."

"We are in this together veronica."

"Good... Cause now we have to get our butts out of bed, first of all I hungry and second we are going to be late if we don't"

"okay, okay"

Once both Veronica and Logan were done getting ready, which surprisingly veronica sat on the couch for more then twenty minutes waiting for Logan and if he didn't hurry up they were going to be at least fifteen minutes late...

"LOGAN! Will you please hurry up? For god sakes it is just a meeting it's not  
like we are going to the Oscars..."

It was then Logan walked into the room, and something was off about him Veronica noticed that much and of course her curiosity got the best of her.

"Logan what's wrong?"

"You know the basics to why we are here right? The murders that have been happening? Well I just got off the phone with your dad; they found another murder victim this morning..."

"Yeah I do, at least he let agent Morris tell me that much and okay they found another body... Did he say anything more then that?"

"Yeah he did... But I think he should be the one to tell you"

"Why Logan? Who was it they found?"

A million thoughts were running through veronica's mind, who could it be that bad can't even tell and he can pretty much tell her anything.

(I swear to god if it is anyone that I love... This guy is going down!)

Veronica's mind was seriously going into over drive, thinking about everyone it could possibly be and how it happened and everything else. She was at least glad it wasn't Logan or her dad but still was it someone that was important to her?

"Logan don't make me ask again... Just tell who they found this morning? Just please tell me it wasn't Mac or Wallace or even Dick, tell me it wasn't a friend?"

Logan could see that this wasn't going to be easy so he knew he should just come out with...

"they found Madison Sinclair this morning..."

Having absolutely no idea what she was feeling right now, veronica's emotions were kind of going crazy at that moment, relief because it wasn't Mac or Wallace or anyone that was really important to her, sadness because at one point her and Madison were friends, anger because yes she hated Madison but nobody deserved that...

(OH MY GOD!!)

Logan knew that Veronica was trying to wrap the information around her brain and could she was having a hard time and so was he, him and Madison were friends at one point to but Logan to hated her, pretty much destroyed Veronica with what happened in Aspen.

Feeling that this was only going to get worse when they got to the sheriffs department, it was going to be a gong show down there and it wasn't going to help that the press was going to be there, Logan had been out of the spotlight for so long and he is good at his job. No way was he about to let some psycho path serial killer destroy everything he work so hard for.

Neither Veronica nor Logan said anything or even moved for that matter for ten minutes they were both in their own worlds trying to make some sense of everything, but only veronica was brought back to reality by her cell phone ringing. She probably would have let it ring if it wasn't her dad calling so she answered it.

"Hi Dad"

"I'm guessing Logan told you?"

"Yeah he did..."

"Veronica it is crazy down here right now and I am just not going to have time to talk to you and Logan today, I am surprised I even have enough time to call you or Logan so I am going to email over the case files now and I will meet with you and Logan when the craziness dies down a bit"

"Okay dad...you need me and Logan on this as soon as possible me and him will look it over and what not and we will meet with in a day or two"

"I am sending them over now and I will see you soon... I love you"

"I love you to"

Logan was still in his own world, but was now sitting on the couch when Veronica hung up with her dad and she knew she had a while before her dad could email over all the case files so that gave her and Logan some time before they had to get to work...

"Logan? Logan please shows me that you are still functioning and I am not talking to a dead guy right now?"

When that didn't work, she went for what she knew would work. Well she hoped still worked... She climbed into his lap, straddling him and kissed him and was going to kiss until he responded. And it did work like a charm. Veronica finally had his attention

"where is your head at Logan?"

"Trying to make sense of it"

"I know... So with all the craziness down at the sheriffs department my dad just isn't going to have time to meet with us today so he is emailing me all the case files, will go through them all and meet back with him in a day or two but what I got from my dad we should be meeting with agent Morris and Sunny sometime today after were done going through the case files"

It was then that veronica's laptop dinged singling that she had an email, so she went to her laptop and began to download all the files, when that was all done Logan ordered room service and Veronica had situated herself back in bed because if she was going to be up all night going over the files she wanted to do it comfortably. Logan waited for room service to show; when it did he went to join Veronica in the bedroom...

"so what are we dealing with?"

"I actually haven't looked at it yet I wanted to wait for you..."

Logan climbed into bed with Veronica after they both ate and began to look over the case files... Veronica was the one to open the first file.

"OH GOD!"

"What is it Veronica? Who was it?"

"Gorya..."


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica was nearly crying again, even just reading Gorya name brought back memories, the "sextape", the threats and all the mistakes she made because of it. Trying to get her emotions under control she just stared at nothing, hoping that she would be okay in a couple of mintues... Yeah not so much

(Come on Veronica! You can do this... I think)

Logan knew this wasn't a good idea, him and Veronica should have stayed as far away as possible from this haven't even been back for two days and all hell has already broken loose. This was going to be difficult...  
For the second time that morning, veronica's emotions and mind were just going crazy, first finding out they found Madison this morning and now finding out the first body found was Gorya... this wasn't going to be easy.

" Veronica? It's going to be okay... If this going to be to difficult for you to handle we call it quits, I have absolutely no problem with that..."

Veronica just wasn't able to pay attention to Logan at the moment her mind was just in a frenzy right now and just needed to figure out a way to control it first before she continued, that took some time but Logan sat there paitently waiting for her to respond. She did eventually...

" I really don't know Logan ...it's all just so confusing right now -Argh! I don't know"

" That is understandable Veronica, you haven't been home in five years and now you have been home for two days, you are facing you past head on. That has to be a little much... Don't you think?"

" You don't think I know that... Argh!! .... I'm sorry... The thing is I use to think that Neptune made me stronger, with everything that had happened but right I just feel weak and helpless, like everything is getting the best of me. Honestly I would give anything to leave right now but I can't turn my back on my dad, I just can't- I won't. Argh! It's just so damn frusrating! But what don't understand is how is this not effecting you Logan, it's your past to"

"Firstly you are not weak or helpless Veronica, you never have been and never will be. As for it not effecting me? I don't know, I guess I realized that yeah a lot of terrible things have happened and that I can't change that"

" To bad, because if we could change it I don't think we would be sitting here right now"

" Which is why I am glad we can't change it"

Smiling to herself, Veronica wouldn't change anything either. Sure she missed, she missed everyone she lost and well her chance to have a normal life without all the damage and wreckage. But with everything that has happened, she always had Logan whether it was good or bad and if things were different she probably wouldn't have him the way she did.

" Logan. I don't know if I could do this without you? If I would be able to handle the case without you? Come back to Neptune without you? I personally don't think I could have"

" Veronica, listen to me. You are not weak or helpless, you are stonger both emotionally and mentally then half my guys. But you could have definately done this on your own if I didn't come because that is who you are - who you have always been because the Veronica Mars I know and love never need to depend on some one to protect her; much to my dismay, never needed some one to make her feel strong, and never needed me to tell her any of this because you knew it."

"You forgot physically?"

" No I didn't, because my guys can beat me to a bloody mess"

" That must keep you in line? Cause lord know no one could keep you in line during high school or college"

" Hey I wasn't that bad..."

" Ha ha... Yeah you were. High school, you got into a fight with duncan over me, you got into countless fights with the PCH'ers, then there the how many times I had to bail your ** out of jail and then there is college where you did smarten up a bit, but you still beat Piz to a bloody mess and Gory in cafeteria and a few other members of The Castle, then there was that Shawn guy because he was looking at me the wrong way and then Wallace's roommate the last year, Kevin who I think Wallace said he was in the hospital for two months after that"

" Kevin had it coming, and he knew it"

" okay but now we need to get back to work"

Rest of the day was spend reading files, trying to make sense of everything...

" I am going to get a drink, did you want anything?"

" Nah, I am good"

When Logan left the room, veronica began to dose off. But who could blame her, she had a pretty emotional last couple of days. It literally felt like the five years were trying to fit it's self two days. Knowing that she was most likely to pass out before Logan came back she changed into sweats and a tshirt and she was right cause when Logan came back to the room he found veronica alseep. He just smiled and stood there watching her for a couple of mintues, it was a good thing he told Morris they would meet them at eight that night. That would give Veronica six hours to rest and she needed it. She looked - she looked terrible, with the lack of a better word. Knowing that she needed the rest Logan went and sat on the couch and read through the files some more

-----------------------------------------------------+

A few hours later...

When Veronica woke up, she noticed that everything that was on the bed before she went to sleep wasn't there and Logan wasn't either.

( What the hell?)

" Logan?"

" I am out here!"

Coming out to the main room found Logan flipping through the files with his this- just- doesn't- make- any- sense- what- so-ever look and it was actually kinda cute.

" You know it shouldn't hurt that much?"

" What?"

" Thinking, you have that look on your face"

"Ha-ha.. How was your nap?"

" It was good.. I needed it"

Climbing into Logan's lap, Veronica realized she wouldn't have been able to do this with out him. Smiling, Veronica just curled up to Logan and he just held her. That was all she needed to know that everything was going to be okay and that they would survive this together.

( This is how it should be..)

" So what time are Morris and Sunny coming over?"

" Eight"

" Why so late?"

" I thought you needed sometime rest"

"Thanks... Why are you so good to me?"

" Because I love you"

" I love you to Logan"

( I still can't get use to saying " I love you" to him but it has gotten easier)

He still couldn't get use to hearing her say that, though he loves hearing her say it. It's new to Logan, he always told Veronica that he loved her but it was usually one way conversation. Now not so much.

Veronica and Logan spent the last few hours that they had before they had to get ready relaxing and not doing much more with there selves. They were enjoying the peace, they needed the time to relax.

When eight finally rolled around both agent Morris and agent Sunny were already there. Once everyone was settled and ready to go, they got down to business

" Now that both Mars and Lester are caught up. We can get down to business..."

" Alright? So they weren't able to find any other connection to them, which would cause who ever are killing them to do this? I know Logan and I have a connection or what we think is a possible connection...but there has to be something else right? And what about DNA, they haven't been able to find anything?"

" Actually, we have found prints only but the problem was they lead to a dead end?"

" How?"

" When we put the prints through the system, we got a hit but no name; we got nothing"

" So it was like they weren't in the system in the first place"

" Basically, Veronica"

" So your saying according our database he basically doesn't exist, there was absolutely

Nothing to follow up on?

" There was nothing Logan"

" Then why would he be in our system if it's like he never existed?"

" I don't know Logan"

"It just doesn't make sense to me? If this guy doesn't exist, then how is he killing these people and if he likes "not existing" then why would he be so all over the place with the killing methods?"

No one really how to answer that or had any idea how long the meeting has be going on, nobody was really paying attention to clock. They were to consintrated on the case that it was causing headaches, they went through everything, looked into every little detail, every possible connection.

( HOLY **! HOLY **! HOLY **!)

"OH MY GOD LOGAN! Why did I not think of this earlier? We read these files of over eight hours! Why did I not see the connections earlier, the hell we call Madison, the serial rapes on campus, Gory's connection to The Castle and whatever else he could possibly be connected to?!"

" What?!"

" think about everything that happened with each victim in the past and then think about how they were murder"

Both Sunny and Morris were confused they had absolutely no idea what Veronica was talking about, but it was obvious Logan was begining to understand

" I am still not quite getting it Veronica?"

" Okay, how was Madison killed?"

" Multiple injuries, blunt force turama, injection wounds, sliced up pretty badly"

" Yes, where and how was she found?"

"The Camelot, in one of the rooms. She was naked, she looked nothing like she did years ago. That still doesn't explain anything.."

" Yeah, think about where she was sliced and injected, broken nose? her medical records? The liposuction, nose job and other facial reconstuction, Breast impants?"

" Holy **!"

" Yeah exactly what I was thinking"

" okay would you two mind explaining what you are talking about?"

" I understand why Madison - well all the injuries. Her medical records stated that she had liposuction done on her legs, upper arms , hips and torso; all connected to the injection wounds, she also had breast impants but weren't found on the body; the strap wounds, and her face was beaten ; the nose job, the cheek bone shaping, collagen injections, Botox."

( right now if Madison was alive I probably would hug her! Her and her obbsession with plastic surgery is making my job a hole lot easier)

Everything was starting to make sense to Logan and Veronica, Morris and sunny were still in the dark but they would understand soon enough. But what Logan couldn't figure out was why? Why go through all the trouble of making it personal? And who the hell was doing all this? But who ever it was, Logan had a feeling that him and Veronica knew them.

" So veronica you are saying both you and Logan know all the victims personally?"

" That would be true"

" How?"

" Well we both went to high school with Madison, let's just say that me and her didnt function

Well together and Logan kinda just put up with her. But all through high school, everyone would call her fake or plastic because of all the plastic surgery she had, the countless times she tinted her hair, the artificial nails - Nothing was natural about her and I am pretty sure I know why she was found at the Camelot, ** central. She was generally a **, slept with anything that was will or to drunk to care"

( Don't think about it- don't think about it - don't think about it - don't think about it)

Logan knew exactly what Veronica was thinking, about him and Madison. Sure she eventually let it go and that took a while, but he knew she would never forget it.

" What about the other three?"

" me and Logan we're friends - well not quite friends with Mercer and Moe but in freshman year there was a series of rapes happening on campus and I had already begun looking into in senior year but when I found out that a friend of mine was a victim, that was what really got me started and what they were doing to their victims; drugging and the actually rape part just wasn't enough they were shaving the girls heads but anyways I eventually figured out it was them, but during the investigation I have a few run-ins with them; attempted to rape me twice actually and it just didn't end well. As for Groya, that didn't start or end well. There was this secret society at Hearst called the castle and a friend of mine got tapped to join and when he accepted, I used that as my way to get some information on the castle but I didn't realize it would put me and my boyfriend at the time, his roommate got in the mix of it all. When we did, there was this incriminating video of me and the boyfriend and it was going around campus like wild fire and when I finally traced it back to him, let's just say I found more then I bargained for."

Agent Morris was a little surprised when veronica explained the connection to each of the victims her and Logan had , she didn't realize that when sheriff mars said that they had connections that he meant they were personal connections, that Veronica and Logan had actually known all three victims. Sunny was just surprised. Sure she had known Veronica had a trying past, but this was beyond her imagination. How Veronica and Logan survived that she couldn't even begin to understand.

" Wow!"

Veronica just laughed to herself she knew sunny would be surprise, agent Morris pretty much already knew everything or at least she thought she did. But it was already two in the morning and they all were expected at the sherrif's department at eight. So when the meeting was over and everyone was gone, and Veronica was past out on the couch. Logan began to clean up. Trying not to wake Veronica up, only not to succeed.

" You know you could have been a little quieter?"

" Yeah I probably could have but I probably still would have woken you up anyways when I went to move you to your bed, because believe me you just looked uncomfortable and you're probably be kicking my ** for not moving you when you woke up"

" You are probably right... But I have one question? How were you planning on getting me in to my pyjamas?"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before"

" Fine you win.. I am going to bed and please don't take to  
long"

" okay.. Five minutes?"

" Alright"

Five minutes was all Veronica could handle and she barely made that, she didn't want to fall asleep until she knew Logan was there. So she waited...

" see five minutes flat"

" You only hurried because you know I would be out before you were finished if you didn't"

" So?"

" I'm glad you did"

" And why was that?"

" Because I wanted to tell you I love you"

" I love you to"

They didn't last much longer after that, no more then a minute actually...


	7. Authors note

hey guys, sorry for the wait. im going to continue the story but i kinda forgot about it and and a huge case of writers block. ill try to post a new chapter in a week's time.

again sorry for the wait,  
soft-biscuit 


End file.
